


Recoil

by Lucifuge5



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Nolan and Emily as BFFs, Nolan being secretly a badass, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Maybe he's a little lonely too.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recoil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thursdaynext_27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaynext_27/gifts).



> Slightly spoilery for S2.

Nolan closes the door behind him and sighs with relief. Ems letting him stay at her Hamptons home was unexpectedly easy. _Maybe she's lonely_ , he muses as he crosses the guest bedroom. He kneels in front of his luggage, rummaging through it until he feels the reassuring cool metal of his gun. 

His phone beeps. He straightens up and sits on his heels, pressing his right thumb against the screen until it unlocks.

An encrypted email. Apparently, Takeda is sending an envoy to keep Emily from sidestepping her path. _Peachy._

Rolling his eyes at the message, he types up a quick reply to reassure his superiors that he's exactly where he's supposed to be. Protecting Ems has been his directive from day one. Keeping her safe from the Initiative, the Graysons, Takeda and even herself. He made a promise many years ago and he intends to keep it. 

He puts the phone down, hoping it'll be a while before he has to move out from _Casa de Ems_ . Maybe he's a little lonely too.


End file.
